chain letters
by kitsune chyan
Summary: just a little chain letter sakuragi got one day in his inbox.....please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:slamdunk does not belong to me but inoue takehiko  
  
chain letters  
  
1. Name: sakuragi 'tensai' hanamichi  
  
2. Were you named after anyone? The tensais…wait theres only one tensai!me!nyahahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
3. Do you wish on stars? Nope tensais don't need to wish  
  
4. Which finger is your favorite? My pinkie  
  
5. When did you last cry? Ofcourse not…tensais don't cry  
  
6. If you were making a movie about yourself, who would play you? No one…cause no one can play the tensai  
  
: D 7. Do you like your handwriting? Ofcourse  
  
8. Who do you admire? No one  
  
9. What is the #1 priority in your life? To play basket ball and to be Haruko's boyfriend*haruko san!*  
  
10. What is your favorite lunch meat? chicken  
  
11. Any bad habits? Of course not…the tensai has no bad habits  
  
12. What store would you never be caught dead in? any shop rukawa's in*teme kitsune*  
  
13. If you were another person, would you be friends with you?even if I were another person the tensai will always be the tensai  
  
14. Are you a daredevil? ofcousre  
  
16. Have you ever told a secret you swore you wouldn't tell? The tensai never has secrets  
  
17. Have you ever stolen anything? Yup a basket ball in a basket ball match  
  
18. Do looks matter? To the tensai yes  
  
19. When was the last time you wanted to punch someone? When rukawa did that dunk  
  
20. Have you ever met anyone famous? nope  
  
21. Why did u break up with ur last bf/gf? On the first day of school…but never mind theres still hope for me and my haruko san!  
  
21. Do you think there is a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow? What rainbow?the tensai see's no rainbow  
  
22. Are you trendy? The tensai's always trendy  
  
23. What do you do to vent anger? What anger? The tensais always calm and collected  
  
24. Are you passive or aggressive? passive  
  
25. Who is your idol? Me myself and i  
  
26. Who is your second family? The one 'll have with my haruko san!*sigh*  
  
27. Do you trust others easilythe tensai trust no one…except my haruko san  
  
28. What was your favorite toy as a child? Don't have one  
  
29. What class in highschool did you think was totally useless?all of them  
  
30. Do you like sappy love songs? Whats sappy?  
  
31. Have you ever been on radio or television? Of course the tensai always been famous  
  
32. Do you have a journal?whats a journal?  
  
33. Have you ever intentionally hurt someone? Yup…RUKAWA  
  
34. Do you like sarcasm? nope  
  
35. Have you ever been in a mosh pit? Whats a mosh pit?  
  
36. Do you feel understood most of the time? Nope…only by my haruko san  
  
37. Would you rather have a sore throat or an upset stomach? none  
  
38. Have you thought seriously about committing suicide? What for…aslong as I'm with my haruko san things will be just great  
  
39. Do you know what `sctief' is? ????  
  
40. What is your nickname? Hahaha TENSAI!!!! orewa tensai!  
  
41. Could you be a vegetarian? Kora !!!stop asking such hard questions!!!!!!  
  
42. Would you ever bunge jump?sure  
  
43. Do you untie your shoes every time you take them off? Teme why do youe whant to know?  
  
45. Do u smoke? No way!!!  
  
44. What are you worried about right now? Nothing…THE TENSAI NEVER WORRYS!  
  
45. Do you ever wear overalls? KORA STOP ASKING SO MAY QUESTIONS!!!!!!!1  
  
46. Do you think you are strong? THE TENSAIS ALWAYS STRONG  
  
47. What's your favorite popsicle? NANI?  
  
49: Who do you think won't respond at all? rukawa  
  
Birthday: 10th april  
  
Age: 15+  
  
Sex: male  
  
Favourite Color: red  
  
Eye Color: brown  
  
Do you have a driver's licence: nope…but yohei does  
  
What time is it? 6.21  
  
Last Person Who Called: yohei  
  
Saw you cry: IS THIS SOMEKIND OF INTERIGATION??  
  
last time u kissed someone? FOR THE TENSAI TO KNOW AND FOR YOU TO FIND OUT…WHU\Y DO YOU WANNA KNOW ANYWAYZ…?…AAAAAHHHHH HENTAI!!!!!!!!  
  
last time u slept with someone? HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!  
  
Made you cry: NO ONE MAKES THE TENSAI CRY!  
  
You had a drink with: YOHEI ,OKUSU ,TAKAMIYA  
  
You went to the movies with: THE SAME BAKA BUNCH  
  
You went to the mall with: I TOLD YOU ALREADY!!!!!*ALTHOUGH I WOULD LOVE TO GO WITH MY HARUKO SAN*  
  
Sent you an email *sigh* haruko -san  
  
Are you bored? Why do you want to know?are you watching me?????  
  
How many people you know are on MSN at the moment? Yeah haruko-sans online!!!!better make this quick  
  
last noise you heard? My msn  
  
*Which one of your friends* Laughs the loudest? takamiya  
  
Will grow up and be a model? HARUO-SAN!HARUKO-SAN…maybe ayako-san aswell  
  
Is going to have the most kids? Hehehe…ryochin  
  
liked sumone of ur gender?: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THIS *blush*  
  
had sumone of ur gender like you ?: NANI? *blush somemore  
  
. Who is most likely to respond? ryochin 


	2. ryochin

+ Disclaimer:slamdunk does not belong to me but inoue takehiko  
  
+  
  
+ chain letters  
  
+  
  
+ 1. Name: miyagi ryota  
  
+ 2. Were you named after anyone? nope  
  
+ 3. Do you wish on stars?yes....i wish for my aya -chan  
  
+ 4. Which finger is your favorite? all of them but their not as nice as my aya-chan's fingers  
  
+ 5. When did you last cry?i dunno..i think it was when i first met hanamichi  
  
+ 6. If you were making a movie about yourself, who would play you? some one handsome!cool! and smart! just like me! =D  
  
+ : D 7. Do you like your handwriting?yup yup...but my aya-chan writes better  
  
+ 8. Who do you admire? Aya chan...she's so beautiful.so smart so good so so...AAAHH AYA_CHAN  
  
+ 9. What is the #1 priority in your life? to always be there for my aya-chan ^^  
  
+ 10. What is your favorite lunch meat? any thing my aya-chan likes  
  
11. Any bad habits?always stupid infront of my aya-chan  
  
12. What store would you never be caught dead in? womens underwhere store  
  
+ 13. If you were another person, would you be friends with you?if the other personwent for my aya-chan then...NO!  
  
+ 14. Are you a daredevil? ofcousre  
  
16. Have you ever told a secret you swore you wouldn't tell? yup...that i liked aya-chan (i told every one)  
  
17. Have you ever stolen anything? for my aya-chan i would  
  
18. Do looks matter? yup  
  
+ 19. When was the last time you wanted to punch someone? mitsui whne he made the moves on my aya-chan but not any more though  
  
+ 20. Have you ever met anyone famous?yup my aya-chan  
  
21. Why did u break up with ur last bf/gf? be cause of my aya- chan..oh aya-cahn how could i forget you  
  
21. Do you think there is a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow? yeah i guess...  
  
+ 22. Are you trendy? you bet  
  
+ 23. What do you do to vent anger? punch somthing..or maybe play basket ball  
  
+ 24. Are you passive or aggressive? passive  
  
+ 25. Who is your idol?my aya-chan  
  
+ 26. Who is your second family? my sweet sweet aya-chan  
  
+ 27. Do you trust others easily?only my aya-chan  
  
+ 28. What was your favorite toy as a child? yup my basket ball ^^  
  
+ 29. What class in highschool did you think was totally useless?non of them...cause my aya-chan was in all my classes  
  
+ 30. Do you like sappy love songs? yes!especially when they rimind me of my aya-chan  
  
+ 31. Have you ever been on radio or television?yes on one of our matches  
  
+ 32. Do you have a journal?yes and its filled with all my love to my aya-chan  
  
+ 33. Have you ever intentionally hurt someone? hhhhmmmm....maybe mitsui....  
  
+ 34. Do you like sarcasm? nope  
  
35. Have you ever been in a mosh pit? Whats a mosh pit? better go ask my aya-chan!oh aya-chan your so smart! =D  
  
36. Do you feel understood most of the time? saddly no  
  
37. Would you rather have a sore throat or an upset stomach? none but if my aya-chan where there to nurse me then i'd have both  
  
+ 38. Have you thought seriously about committing suicide? once...but not anymore  
  
+ 39. Do you know what `sctief' is? ah! another word to ask my aya- chan about  
  
+ 40. What is your nickname? ryochin....by hanamichi(kuso)  
  
41. Could you be a vegetarian?if my aya-chan was then i would be  
  
42. Would you ever bunge jump?sure  
  
+ 43. Do you untie your shoes every time you take them off? nah  
  
+ 45. Do u smoke? No way!!!  
  
+ 44. What are you worried about right now? about the match tomorrow!  
  
+ 45. Do you ever wear overalls? damn hanamichi y did you have to send me thhis stupid thingy anyways???  
  
+ 46. Do you think you are strong? to protect my aya-chan yeah i have to be  
  
+ 47. What's your favorite popsicle? orange  
  
+ 49: Who do you think won't respond at all? rukawa  
  
+ Birthday: for me to know and for you to find out  
  
+ Age: 16+  
  
+ Sex: male  
  
+ Favourite Color: blue as blue as my aya-chan beautiful eyes*sigh*  
  
+ Eye Color: brown  
  
+ Do you have a driver's licence: nope…but yohei does  
  
+ What time is it? 7.47pm  
  
+ Last Person Who Called: yasuda  
  
+ Saw you cry: hanamichi  
  
last time u kissed someone? well...*blush*  
  
last time u slept with someone? uuummm......  
  
+ Made you cry: aya-chan =(  
  
+ You had a drink with: mitsui  
  
+ You went to the movies with: mitsui...how i wish it was aya-chan though  
  
+ You went to the mall with:*sigh* mitsui  
  
+ Sent you an email to my darling aya-chan  
  
+ Are you bored? nope ..thinking of my aya-chan never bores me  
  
+ How many people you know are on MSN at the moment? loads...practically the whole team  
  
last noise you heard? my MP3s its plying kimga suki datto sakebitai right now  
  
+ *Which one of your friends* Laughs the loudest? hanamichi  
  
+ Will grow up and be a model? AYA-chac =D  
  
+ Is going to have the most kids? maybe kogure  
  
+ liked sumone of ur gender?: no way!  
  
+ had sumone of ur gender like you ?: nope  
  
+ . Who is most likely to respond? amybe kogure 


End file.
